14 de Abril
by Narue Inverse
Summary: Antonio cerró los ojos mientras la multitud empezaba a marcharse, ondeando la bandera tricolor que un día le representó. España!Republicana. Rusia/España.


Antes de empezar, me gustaría advertir que, al haber referencias históricas y políticas, hay una opinión al respecto. Por supuesto, no se tiene que pensar igual, y si es el caso me gustaría pedir, ante todo, respeto. Tenía muchas ganas de escribir sobre este tema, sobre como España/Antonio se siente respecto a los hechos tenidos lugar durante y después de la República y, especialmente, hacer algo con esta pareja. No es que me apasione, pero me agrada mucho.

Quería dedicar esta historia a mi mejor amigo, que cumplió años ayer, y a mi hermano, que cumple años justamente hoy (pobre República, compartir celebración con él… xD) ¡Os quiero! ^^

**Título:** 14 de abril.

**Nº de palabras:** 1120

**Personajes/Parejas:** Leve Rusia x España. Menciones de Alemania, Italia, Francia y México.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, los personajes son obra de Himaruya.

* * *

><p>Todas las mañanas, siempre que estuviera en casa y no tuviera nada que hacer, Antonio dedicaba una hora o dos a pasear. Era una afición que había adquirido muchísimos años atrás y que le permitía evadirse en sus propios pensamientos, más profundos de lo que la mayoría de la gente que le conoce imaginaría (pues su vida, aunque a veces lo pareciese, no giraba en torno a los tomates).<p>

Disfrutaba especialmente recorriendo el parque del Retiro y contemplando de cerca a su gente. Su rostro regalaba una sonrisa a todo transeúnte con el que se cruzaba. Aunque lo que más le gustaba era ver a los niños jugar, divirtiéndose con tan poca cosa como era una pelota y la compañía de otros, y deseando en secreto recobrar él también esa ingenua felicidad.

Muchos eran los días en los que empleaba parte de su tiempo en aquella actividad, y, por supuesto, no todos eran iguales. No todos los días estaban las mismas personas, y no en todas las ocasiones pasaba lo mismo. Había veces en las que pasaba algo relativamente curioso o una fecha especial propiciaba un evento particular.

14 de abril era una de esas fechas.

De un tiempo atrás, cada 14 de abril tiene lugar una manifestación que empieza en ese parque y después avanza por las calles principales de Madrid. En sus inicios era una manifestación pequeña, muy poca gente se reunía para conmemorar un hecho ya alejado en el tiempo e improbable en un futuro. Pero, año tras año, el número de personas empezó a aumentar, siendo en la actualidad verdaderas conglomeraciones que invadían calles y vías enteras, para el disgusto de los conductores.

¿Y que se celebra el 14 de abril? La proclamación de la II República en España.

La nación observa, con una gran sonrisa, como el rojo, el amarillo y el violeta son los colores predominantes; y como la bandera tricolor de la República es ondeada por encima de la multitud, como un orgulloso estandarte de guerra.

Los más ancianos la miran con cierta nostalgia, recordando tiempos quizá no mejores, pero si muy diferentes a los que ahora viven; y de los que, pese a las posteriores penurias que pasaron, volverían a revivir. Sus hijos los acompañan y también miran la bandera, con respeto, pues saben lo importante que fue para sus progenitores y lo que aquella época fue para España. Los nietos, jóvenes promesas del mañana, la miran con esperanza, pues las narraciones de sus abuelos les hablan de un Estado en el que no había reyes ni nobles, sólo personas con las mismas oportunidades de llegar a lo más alto.

Y sin haber perdido en ningún momento la sonrisa, Antonio cierra los ojos mientras la multitud empezaba a marcharse entre vítores y clamores por la República.

España recuerda que vivió aquella época con optimismo y euforia. Por primera vez en su historia, pudo saborear el no deberse a una única persona sino a todas las que componían su territorio. Los sentimientos de cada uno de sus ciudadanos confluían en él como un remolino, sintiendo un éxtasis hasta entonces desconocido.

Pero eso sólo fue al principio. Como siempre ocurre, todo acaba siendo corrompido, como la inocencia de los niños. Antonio no era tonto, sabía que el poder era el peor enemigo de esa gratificante sensación de libertad, y en cuanto los políticos empezaron a disputárselo, supo que iba a ser el final. La República encontró su trágico final en la Guerra Civil, pero la nación no dejaba que ese hecho le impidiera recordar lo bueno que durante aquel periodo ocurrió. Y disfrutaba viendo como la gente hablaba y sentía ese espíritu que caracterizó a la República española.

Curiosamente, nadie de los que se consideraban más allegados a él disfrutaba con Antonio de ese día.

Cada 14 de abril, Lovino desaparecía del mapa (y reaparecía misteriosamente al día siguiente) y tanto Gilbert como Francis siempre tenían algo que hacer.

Italianos y alemanes lucharon contra los republicanos, y los franceses no sólo les negaron ayuda, sino que cerraron la frontera cuando la guerra fue a peor. España no olvidaba, pero perdonaba; sin embargo, la culpa pesaba como una losa en la conciencia de todos ellos.

Antonio abrió los ojos cuando sintió que alguien tomaba asiento a su lado.

— Tú gente siempre tan animada, da.

— Y cuando no –rió el español, sin apartar la mirada de la gente que aún quedaba allí.

— ¿Y México? –preguntó Rusia, mirando en la misma dirección.

— Ya sabes como es nuestra relación. Nos preocupamos el uno por el otro… pero sin que se note demasiado.

Iván se sumó a las risas de la otra nación, risueño. Una vez el Retiro quedó completamente desierto, Antonio se permitió mirar al ruso directamente a los ojos, sonriendo.

— Gracias –dijo. Y ante la expresión entre confusa y divertida de Iván, añadió- Por venir cada año.

— Cualquier motivo es bueno para venir a disfrutar del sol de tu tierra –contestó Rusia, ampliando su infantil sonrisa.

Pero ambos sabían que ese no era cualquier motivo.

España estaba casi seguro de que el ex-soviético no le ayudó al estallar la Guerra Civil por simpatía o por el simple hecho de hacerlo, sino que lo hizo para empezar a combatir a Alemania, en un prólogo de lo que luego fue la segunda Gran Guerra.

Pero le ayudó, y eso ya era más de lo que podía decir de muchos.

Por su parte, Rusia podía confirmar ese pensamiento. Iván veía la contienda española como el perfecto escenario en el que empezar su lucha contra el nazismo.

La primera vez que viajó hacia España no pensaba en otra cosa que la recompensa que le pediría a la República por ofrecerle auxilio, ayuda en una guerra que también le beneficiaba a él.

La primera vez que pisó territorio español y sintió el sol mediterráneo sobre su pálida piel, sonrió. Y de golpe olvidó todas las compensaciones que pensaba exigir. Acababa de encontrar la calidez que tanto había ansiado.

En ese momento se enamoró de España, y cuando vio a Antonio sonreír, cayó ante su encanto.

— ¿Vamos?

Iván se quedó durante unos segundos abstraído en la sonrisa del español. Era una sonrisa que siempre parecía estar allí, como la suya; pero, mientras que la del ruso estaba congelada en el tiempo, sin realmente sentirla en muchas ocasiones, la de Antonio era espontánea, vivaz y altamente contagiosa. Era una sonrisa capaz de derretir el hielo que cubría la suya, y hacerle sonreír de verdad.

—Da.

El destino tenía una curiosa manera de obrar, y cuando lo hacía dejaba estampas tan peculiares como aquella: dos hombres completamente distintos, dos naciones opuestas y una relación que no va más allá de un día y un acontecimiento.

* * *

><p><span>Notas históricas<span>:

Durante la Guerra Civil española se formaron dos bandos, el nacionalista y el republicano. A los primeros le ayudaron las potencias fascistas de la época: Alemania, Italia y Portugal (aunque éste en menor medida). Al bando republicano se le negó la ayuda de los países aliados (Francia e Inglaterra), sin embargo, contó con la ayuda de la Unión Soviética y de la República Federal de México. También lucharon con los republicanos las llamadas Milicias Nacionales, formadas por soldados de todas las nacionalidades (franceses, ingleses, estadounidenses, austriacos, húngaros, rusos e incluso italianos y alemanes). Sin embargo, a éstos últimos no los meto en la historia porque siendo Hetalia lo interesante era como obraron los países en si.

Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura ^^


End file.
